Four Swords Chaotic Plus
by Esper of Tropica
Summary: When six freinds get sucked into Four Swords, one joins the Dark Side, the others are the other Four Sword heroes, and the Links are having problems. R&R! NO FLAMES! Is also an adventure! NON-YAOI! SHADOW AND VIO ARE THE MAIN CHARACTERS! ON INDEFFINATE HIATOUS OR HOWEVER YOU SPELL THAT!
1. The Nine Links, Shadow, and the Author

**Okay, I have no clue what I'm doing with this. But, overall, it is about what would happen if me and my friends were in Four Swords Plus. Since, when I was in school, my friends and I were dubbed the "crazies", guess how this story is gonna be? Anyways, on with the story!**

**~Four Swords Chaotic Plus~**

Link's pov

"EEEEEEK!" a woman shrieked. Bandits were attacking a small shop in town, and I was on the way to stop them. I crashed through the window and slammed my foot into the leader's face. He let the woman go and I jumped off of him, shielding the lady.

"Yer **dead**, kid!" the leader shouted. He and his two goons swung their swords at me. I dodged with ease and slammed my pommel into each of their stomachs. As the leader fell to one knee, he said something I could barely understand. He landed with a loud _thump_. I heard my father outside as I snuck out the back.

"We are the knights of Hyrule, and we are here to hel-" he said but was cut off by a man.

"It's too late! It's already over!"

"What?! Was it Link?" Father said as he looked around for me. I hid behind the tree, but he still found me. "Link, you are a Hylian knight! We work as a team!'

"I work better on my own. Besides, they would've gotten away if I had waited for you," I said. I walked away, feeling proud of myself. 'I can handle anything that happens in Hyrule all on my own!'

**~Four Swords Chaotic Plus~**

I was hiding behind Zelda's throne, eavesdropping on my father.

"What are we to do? He's _skilled_, but he's arrogant and insubordinate! He doesn't even listen to me, his captain and his father! You're the _only_ one he listens to. Will you please help?" he asked.

"Do not worry, my loyal guard. Your son is **a lot **like you. In time he will become a fine knight," Zelda said.

"Thank you for your kind words. I'm sorry to bother you."

My father left and I poked my head out from behind to see Zelda's beautiful face. Her long, brunette hair framed her face beautifully. Her eyes were a light blue with a hint of gold.

"He gone?"

"Yes."

"No matter **what**, he **never** stops nagging!"

"Try to obey just a little. He is the captain of the guard," Zelda said with a small sigh. "I'm starting to agree with him."

"I'll try."

I pulled out a small tiger lily and handed it to her.

"Oh! Is it wildflower season already?" she said as she sniffed it. She smiled as we thought of our past: playing together in the fields, climbing trees, and picking flowers all day.

"We are ready, my lady," a lady said from behind. I turned around to see six hand maidens; a purple one, a blue one, a yellow one, a green one, a white one, and a red one.

"Come, Link. Watch as we check on the seal of the Four Sword," Zelda said. She grabbed my hand and led me to a small temple with the maidens. I was itching to ask her why we would need to, but she answered before I could even say a word.

"Ze-"

"Link, I had a vision of evil. A dark cloud is approaching. The demon is returning," she said.

"Not **him!**" I said. Long ago, a wind mage named Guufu appeared. He terrorized the people and kidnapped maidens one after another. When all hope seemed lost, a young boy carrying a little more than a sword appeared. When he drew his sword, he split into four. The four-who-were-one defeated Guufu and sealed him away. Ages passed, and the legend repeated itself. The sword was sealed away in a temple hidden in Hyrule.

"I fear the seal is breaking. We mustn't let Guufu escape!" the Blue Maiden said. The women and Zelda pressed their fingertips together and lights formed in the middle of them.

The Blue Maiden suddenly gasped and was lifted up by an invisible force.

"Hm?" the Yellow Maiden said as she looked up at her sister. "The Blue Maiden!"

All of the maidens began to disappear, leaving the room almost empty. Two pitch black circles formed in the middle, side by side, and were almost like flames; jumping and leaping. They began to take on a shape for each.

"Demons!" Zelda gasped. I got in front of her as the fiery figures solidified. It was a boy and a girl.

The boy had inky purple hair and pale skin. His eyes were a pale blue with a grayish tint…

Esper's pov

_Flashback_

I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends.

"You wanna know what would be funny?" I said. "If Shadow came over and asked one of us to join him in taking over the world!"

"Of course!" Fritter said. She had long strawberry blonde hair going down to the middle of her back. She was second only to me in height and had blue-green eyes. She was dressed in her normal pair of purple athletic shorts and SPARC T-shirt with purple sneakers. She was very tanned.

"Yeah, right! That would be hilarious to see! We ALL know you have a crush on him," Mecha sneered. He was a blond with hazel eyes framed by glasses. He was dressed in blue athletic shorts and a matching blue shirt.

"Huh?" Bramble asked. He was a chubbier blond with dark blue eyes. He was also rather tall for a boy our age. He was wearing a loose white t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans.

"You didn't know she has a crush on Shadow Link?" Fuzzy asked. Bramble blushed and shook his head. Fuzzy was a brunette with brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. She was dressed in a green tunic-like shirt and black jeans.

"Well, she does. And I'm surprised you didn't know. She shows it so well," Yoshi said. He was the second shortest and an African American. He was dressed in a Mario shirt and jeans with red sneakers and a red baseball cap.

"Don't tease me," I said.

"Says the girl with the phone with a picture of Shadow as the wallpapers!" Mecha teased. Fritter glared at him; they had been rivals, or more like enemies, since kindergarten when Mecha had tried to strangle her.

I pulled out my iPhone in a clear case. I pressed the main button and there was a picture of the Links. Sliding the bar, there was a picture of Vio and Shadow hugging. Vio was looking to the side while Shadow seemed to be saying, "Come to the dark side; we have cookies."

"I wish you were real," I whispered. Fritter looked over my shoulder and blushed when she saw Vio. She had a crush on Vio; I had gotten her to admit it when she made me admit my crush on Shadow. So what? He's hot!

"Huh?!" Mecha suddenly gasped. I looked up and looked to where he was pointing. Purple hair; black tunic; grayish blue eyes; pointed ears.

"I need one of you crazies to join me in my quest to help Guufu, or Vaati as you call him, take over the world," he growled, like he didn't want to be here. He probably wanted to be back in Hyrule or the Dark World.

"Hehehe. Shadow Link," I giggled quietly, blushing more than usual.

"Who's gonna do it?" Mecha asked. All eyes were instantly on me.

"Y-Y-YEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" I shouted, jumping on top of Shadow. He let out a yelp of surprise as he caught me. "I WOULD LOOOVE TO!"

"Oh, Din. This is gonna be harder than I thought."

"At least she got to meet her prince," was the last words I heard before Shadow took me into a black portal. It was Fritter.

_End flashback_

Link's pov

…He was dressed exactly like me, only in black and white.

The girl, on the other hand, could actually be mistaken for a guy(if it wasn't for some jewelry)! She had short brown hair, a pixie cut that was really overgrown but still didn't get close to her shoulders. She had long, dangly earrings with a long, pale blue bead and a silver bead at the end. Her chocker was black with the occasional rectangular black bead decorated with small sections of silver and other colors. She was dressed strangely, in a pair a baggy blue pants, a pitch black shirt lacking all sleeves that read, "I love the sounds of the city", black snow boots, and a silver belt. Her eyes were gray with a blue ring on the outside.

"HI!" the girl said. The boy sweat dropped.

"Shut UP, Esper! We have a job to do!"

"NEVER! MWAHAHAHA!"

Zelda and I began to creep out of there, but they noticed and the boy dashed over.

"No one shall touch my Zelda!" I shouted as I swung my sword at him. He went right through it and grabbed Zelda. He and the girl disappeared with Zelda, while I got sucked into another portal. I hit the ground hard. As I got up, I noticed where I was.

"I'm in the Four Sword Sanctuary!" I said. I got up and dashed around. "ZELDA! PRINCESS ZELDA!"

I looked at the sword sitting there and began to think.

'If I pull it out, Guufu will be released. But will I be able to save Zelda with it? I MUST risk it!'

I pulled the blade out and raised it skyward. A dull pain shot through my body…

Fritter's pov

I was sitting on the couch with my remaining friends and Mecha.

"I wonder when Esper will come back," Fuzzy said. I sighed.

"If she gets married, probably never," Mecha said with a chuckle. "If you two are separated, I could strangle you again without getting threatened with a Vietnam rifle."

"I know where that is!" I said. I missed my best friend. She WAS one of the reasons Mecha hasn't killed me yet; she had that gun in her closet. It didn't work, but it was still a very good threat.

"Hey, if Esper was pulled into Hyrule, then shouldn't we-" Yoshi began, but Bramble cut him off.

"Prepare?"

"Already done!" I said. I pulled out a large backpack. Dumping out its contents, everyone gasped. A large wallet, Esper's black and orange bow with matching arrows, and a random plastic ring that might go for at least a few rupees.

"Oh wow!" Bramble said. Mecha chuckled before letting out a small scream. We looked at him; he had disappeared. I put everything back and flung the black and blue messenger bag (which was Esper's backpack) over my shoulder as we all disappeared…

Green's pov

"Um," I said. There were three look-alikes, three entirely different boys, and two girls.

"Well, this is awkward," the blonde girl said. "Isn't it, Vio?"

The purple look-alike cocked his head at her, obviously confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. You haven't gotten your nicknames yet. You're Vio, the link in red is Red, the blue Link is Blue, and the green one is Green! Though the others have really stupid names. I do like the name Vio though," she said. She grabbed his hand for some reason and giggled girlishly. Vio, I guess, pulled his hand away and smiled.

"Um, what about Guufu?" the thin blond boy said. "Did you forget what happens next, Fritter?"

"CRAP! WE NEED WEAPONS!" the short brunette girl shouted. The blonde girl pulled out a black bow decorated with orange and a few black bows with metal tips. The other kids began searching frantically. The chubbier blond boy found a random bomb bag, the dark brown boy found a Fire Rod, the brunette found a boomerang, and the thin blond boy found a pair of gloves with long metal claws.

_Vrum. Vrum. Vrum._

A giant plate-shaped thingy floated above us, decorated with flashing lights. On top was a giant red cobra.

"Okay, that is just weird. Didn't Esper have a song stuck in her head that somewhat relates to this?" the thin blond said. He sweat dropped as the thingy flew away.

"If that was him, I'm going to laugh," the chubby blond said. The brunette laughed.

"I'm Fuzzy Berry," the brunette girl said.

"I'm Mecha Cat," the thin blond said.

"I'm Yoshi Fan," the dark boy said.

"I'm Bramble Path," the chubby blond said.

"And I'm Fritter Critter!" the last girl said. "I dunno what happened. But apparently, we're some of the Four Sword heroes! YAY!"

"This is going to be a long journey."

**~Four Swords Chaotic Plus~**

**If anyone gets the puns, you get a cookie! I don't own Zelda or (a little bit) of the dialogue. Sooooooo, I DO have a Vietnam rifle in my closet, I DO have a black and blue messenger bag, and I DO have a bow and arrow.**


	2. Hyrule Castle's Demise and Coffee

***Sweatdrop* Why am I so insane?**

**~Four Swords Chaotic Plus~**

Vio's pov

"Guufu is free in the world again!" Green shouted. "If the legend is right, he wants to take over Hyrule!"

"Let's hurry back to the castle!" I said.

_Meanwhile…Near Hyrule Castle…_

Esper's pov

We were on the back of a pink dragon (O.o) and slowly flying towards Hyrule castle. Shadow stood, with his arms crossed and the cutest smirk on his face, on the neck of the dragon.

"You ready to destroy the castle?" he asked.

"Y-yeah!" I stuttered. 'CRAP! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO STUTTER IN FRONT OF BOYS I LIKE! STUPID MOUTH!'

"You sound nervous."

I mentally slapped myself for my stupidity.

"I'll send you back if you want."

"N-no! I'm fine!"

"Well, okay then," he said. I blushed and grabbed onto his arm when the dragon suddenly dipped. It seemed to snicker at my reaction. 'I swear, that is Mecha as a dragon! THAT'S A MILLION TIMES WORSE!'

"Um, Esper?" Shadow said. I snapped back into reality. I still had a very firm grip on his arm. His cheeks were dusted with red. My own cheeks heated up even more than normal.

"Hehe. Sorry," I said as I let go. The dragon dipped once more, making me grab onto him again.

"Um, can I stay like this?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I never knew you were afraid of heights."

"Only when my feet are over my head. And when I'm falling."

He laughed.

"It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry! It's kinda ironic that you're serving the Wind Mage and you're slightly afraid of heights!"

I blushed more, if possible, and smiled shyly. He simply laughed and turned his head back to the horizon. The tops of the towers were beginning to show.

_A minute later… Do you really need to know what happened during the rest of the flight?_

"Creatures of darkness! Listen to my call! Destroy Hyrule Castle!" Shadow shouted. "It is time for me to become the main character!"

All of our black, shadowy army swarmed around the castle and attacked. The guards raised spears, swords, and even slingshots at us. Really, what kinda guard carries a slingshot as his weapon?! Jeez.

"Stay here," Shadow said. I let go of his arm as he teleported off. I smirked and jumped off as the dragon began to attack. It got a spear right between its eyes. Poor thing.

"DON'T LET THE MONSTERS TAKE THE CASTLE!" a voice shouted. Link's father. I smirked and ran into the throne room. There was Shadow, disguised as Green with a bunch of "blood" where his heart is. I hid behind the overturned throne as Link's father came in. I smirked as he began to shout…some things I'm not allowed to say. Wow, I guess I would do that if I saw my only "son, dead."

"Oh Din! Please save my son!" he shouted. "spare his life but take mine…"

I walked out from behind the throne, laughing as darkly as I could.

"What a good father! It brings tears to my eyes! Too bad," I let out another chuckle. "I was the one who killed him!"

"You! You shall pay for what you have done to my son!" he shouted. I chuckled again and took out a small sword, more of a dagger. After blocking an upward slash, I let out a small shriek as he slashed at my leg, leaving a small cut.

"Wha-?!" I heard Shadow say. "ESPER!"

I watched as Shadow jumped on top of Link's father with shadow magic coming off his hands. Link's father screamed as he disappeared into the Dark World. Shadow turned to me and began to rant.

"YOU LITTLE IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO STAY THERE! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!"

"Sorry. The dragon died," I said meekly. Shadow sighed and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Lets get your leg bandaged up and THEN we'll figure out your punishment," he said as he carried me off. I blushed.

Fritter's pov

We were running as fast as possible, which was kind of hard with Fuzzy's asthma.

"Can we rest?" Red asked. I rolled my eyes and kept running.

"We don't have time for that!" Green said. "We must tell Father about this as soon as possible!"

"Too bad the castle has been destroyed already!" I said.

"What?!"

"Esper and the shadowy guy! DUH!" Bramble said. He never speaks like that! I wonder what's wrong.

"GREAT! NOW WHAT?!" Blue shouted.

"We go anyways," Yoshi said.

We kept running until we reached the castle. It had been half-way destroyed, with a few things still intact.

"I still have a question," Mecha said. "Why are the five of us here? _With no swords, even though we're part of the Four Swords heroes?_"

"Good…question," Vio said. A small scream echoed through the corridor. Well, look at me, using smart words.

**A/N: No offence, Fritter Critter. It was for humor. :3**

"OW! STOP IT!"

"No."

"YEEOWCH! STOP IT! IT HURTS!"

"No. Not till you've learned."

We walked a little deeper when we saw it; Esper, laid on her stomach over Shadow's lap, being spanked.

"OW!" she screamed. "STOP! I'VE LEARNED! I'VE LEARNED!"

Shadow stopped, his hand raised.

"Good. Now, don't do that again."

"Y-yes," my best friend whimpered. "I'm s-sorry."

Shadow helped her up and gently hugged her.

"Aww. How cute!" I said. Shadow looked over at me and blushed. He pushed Esper away, who was trying to latch onto him again. A few small tears fell from her face, making Red cry too.

"What was that about?!" Green demanded.

"Now, now, Green. Leave the couple alone," I said. Shadow blushed even more, if at all possible.

"WHAT?!" he shouted. "WE. ARE. NOT. DATING! NO WAY!"

"Sheesh. Someone likes to deny stuff," Mecha said to Yoshi. The other boy laughed.

"Ignore them. I was just teasing!" I said with a laugh. "Now, can we get onto the action, fight scene so I can catch up with Esper? I really want to talk with my best friend again."

Esper had latched onto Shadow's arm and was sobbing into it. Poor girl.

"Um," Shadow said. "That might be a good idea."

I walked over to Esper and pried her off of Shadow's arm, leading her over to a corner.

"Come here," I said, pulling her into my arms. She pressed her face onto my shoulder while I watched the rest of them fight.

"The Four Sword? BWAHAHA!" Shadow laughed. Tsk. Acting like an idiot. "That worthless thing won't harm me! HAHAHAHA!"

"Now's your chance to kiss him," I whispered in Esper's ear. I felt her smirk and she pushed herself out of my arms. She slowly but surely made her way over to Shadow, who was paying no attention and laughing his head off. She finally got in front of him… and before she could do it, he stopped.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted. Esper jolted at the harshness in his voice and blushed.

"Well, um, I got a dare from Fritter and I was going to carry it out right now, but I guess you ruined it!" she said. She is such a good liar. ( -.-') How does she do it?

"Well, what is it?"

"Um…"

She gave him a small peck on the cheek and ran back over, a large grin on her face and blushing more than normal.

"I think I might get a nosebleed," Green said. "If any of this mushy stuff continues."

"Hey," Esper said. "Why don't you keep on fighting while I go get a shield?"

With that, she skipped out and came back a few minutes later with a mirror shield like in the remake of Ocarina of Time. Sweet. 'WHAT THE HECK?! SHE'S GOING TO USE THAT FOR THE FAIRY! CRAP!'

"WAIT! Give me the shield," Mecha said. Esper shook her head.

"Sha-boom," the girl said randomly. The small ball of light began to form and she jumped in front of Shadow, shield at ready. The fairy, once fully formed, began to attack, but ended up getting reflected by a powerful red beam.

"H-hey! L-listen! You're strong! Wh-why not come to th-the light side? Y-you would be p-perfect!" it said in a shrill voice. Esper smiled as she realized it was dying and who it was. As it fell to the ground, she jumped up and down repeatedly, trying to get Shadow to do it with her by grabbing his hands.

"I KILLED NAVI!" she giggled. The Links just stared at the little ball of fluff. Shadow sweat dropped.

"Um, lets go," Shadow said as he led Esper away into a black portal.

"That was awkward," Mecha said.

"MORE AWKWARD THAN VIRGINS FOR DINNER?" a voice shouted. The Blue Maiden appeared in a flash of light, wearing that microphone and earphones thing.

"STOP YELLING!" Green said.

_In the portal…_

Esper's pov

"Hey, Shadow? You wanna go out for coffee?" I asked.

"Where you want to go?"

"Covina, Cali. My aunt to me to Starbucks once."

"Um, okay." He looked at the black path ahead (1) and sighed. "I hate the damned light."

"I never understood that; how you can touch the light in the US, but not in Hyrule," I said. He shrugged.

"Guess it's just a blessing," he replied. "I do have to ask, why did Fritter dare you to kiss me?"

"Dunno."

'Wow. I AM a good liar.'

We kept walking until we came to the end, which was a foot drop onto the roof of Starbucks.

"Crap," I said. "Do you think you could, I dunno, carry me down?"

He picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and jumped down onto the sidewalk. He put me down when I noticed there was something different about him…

"Anything on your mind?" he asked after we ordered.

"Yeah. Do you ever feel like you don't belong?"

"Of course. I AM a shadow, after all."

"I feel like I should be someplace else, like in another world."

"So not the US, Hyrule, or the Dark Realm, eh? I wonder where then," he said with a small sigh. "I sometimes think of that too. Guufu says I'm nice for a shadow, and too small. Ganon thinks that I should just live in the Light Realm, but I can't. the US is too modern, so where would I go?"

"Huh. OH! Coffee's ready!"

We sat down at the nearest table and made more small talk.

"So what was it like, coming out of the Dark Mirror?" I asked. Shadow stared at me.

"How'd you know about that? I never told you."

"I know everything that's gonna happen to you! And that people are gonna say that you're in love with Vio."

His jaw dropped and he stared at me again. I sweat dropped.

"Though I think I know how to prevent that. Can't say the same for the other Links though. Seriously, have you even heard of fanfictions?! So much yaoi…"

"You're so weird. Maybe that's why Guufu wanted one of you to come to the Dark Side."

"Seriously, what DOES it feel like, coming out of the Dark Mirror?" I asked with small chuckle.

"Wet. And slimy. And it hurts really bad. You feel like you've been kicked in a sensitive spot, then thrown onto stone flooring, then burned and froze over and over again. Then, when you finally get out and onto the floor, you ache all over and feel like someone beat you up. Everyone pities you after that, and it takes a few weeks just to recover from coming out in the normal fashion, but if you come out in a weird position, it might take a year," he said with a sigh. "I came out and fell on my shoulder. I broke it since it was raised high over the ground. We spent the year trying to heal me, so we didn't have time to move out when Link was young and unskilled."

I put a hand on his left shoulder, whispering, "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"I-it's fine. It's over now, and I don't have to go through it again."

"I wonder…"

Shadow cocked his head at me as I pondered what I could do to change the future. 'If there is magic able to do that… I could save him a lot of pain in the long run, prevent him from dying, and allow him to go into the light of Hyrule!'

"do you have any books on magic?" I asked. He nodded and led me out, opening another portal in the alley next door.

**~Four Swords Chaotic Plus~**

**I might make a sequel eventually. It'll be a crossover, but I might make one! So, do you know what I have up my sleeve? Magic…I never thought I'd dabble in Shadow Magic. Though those tests say so otherwise.**


	3. LA County Fair, Spells, and el Wall

**WHOOPS!**

**(1) that is what I think of those portals: they quickly walk down a black path. Sooooo, boo you if you disagree with me!**

**~Four Swords Chaotic Plus~**

Esper's pov

We went to the Sky Tall Tower and curled up in our respective beds. Shadow began snoring almost as soon as he covered up, but I kept a flashlight by my bed. I crept out as soon as the sun went down; I would be fine. I wake up early and go to bed late anyways.

As I slowly walked to the library, I was stopped by a pair of Hinoxes. Man, I hate them things; always stinking up the room and laughing stupidly.

"**What do you want, American?" **the first one sneered. The other laughed.

"**Y-yeah! You can't tell black from white! BWHAHAHA!" **the second laughed. If there was one thing I love here, it's the weapon I always have by my side; the whip like the one from Spirit Tracks.

"And _you're _the one talking?!" I shouted, pulling out the snake-slash-whip. It was a deep black with big red eyes and a white hilt. The funniest part: it can talk. Can't say that it's the most intelligent partner, but at least I have someone who I can talk to when I'm lonely.

"Ssssssnakey wantssss dinner," it hissed. Yes, I named it Snakey. Shut up.

"Yup! And I think you'll get it if these _**idiots**_ don't shut up!" I threatened. I was bluffing, as usual, but my voice was as sharp as knives. I raised Snakey over my head, making the threat even more real. One lash, and the fatal poison would kill them in five seconds flat.

"I want a bite," Snakey said. "Food meansssss no hunger painsssssssss."

The pair ran off and I lowered my whip, gently stroking the black head.

"Awww. I want food," Snakey complained. I gently stroked it again and put it back in my front pocket. It wouldn't bite me; the venom can only effect those in Hyrule and the Dark Realm. I, for once, was the only one immune.

I walked into the library, which was filled to the brim with books. I think I've died and gone to book heaven!

"BOOOOOOOOOOKS!"

I picked a few books on how to perform Shadow Magic.

'The Basic Shadow Spell: Control your Shadow,' I thought. 'Might be useful. In America, anyways.'

I let out a small chuckle.

_In order to separate someone's life force from a single item, you will need at least five hours and the person to be asleep. You will need:_

_The item the person's life is bound to_

_A candle_

_Put your hand on the person's back, careful not to wake them…_

"What're you doing in here?" a voice said. I jolted and snapped the book shut, finding it behind my back. Turning around, it turned out just to be Shadow.

"Just reading. Mostly on Shadow Magic. I've always been into the black magic kinda stuff."

"Huh. Well, I was wondering what you were doing out this late, being around midnight or so," he said. "Come on. I want to show you something."

I followed him, books tucked to my chest, until we reached a staircase.

"Oh great! I don't think I'll be able climb up these," I whined when we were a few flights up. Shadow rolled his eyes and picked me up again, throwing me over his shoulder. It took a while, but we- well, him carrying me- finally got to the top of the tower. I looked over the edge; about one thousand, five hundred feet up in the air, _with no restraints._

"So, what did you want to show me?" I asked. Shadow motioned me over back to him (I had gotten off at the very end of the ride). It was a large, full-length mirror with black glass, decorated in bones. Creepy, but I could stomach it.

"This is the Dark Mirror: the very source of my power and life," he said. I smiled at him.

"Wow. It's even more amazing in person!"

'I need to stop lying.'

"Thanks."

"So, why are you showing me this?"

"We've been hanging out a lot, and I'm starting to think of you as a sister, or maybe a friend."

I blushed again.

"Th-thanks," I stuttered. "Hey, Halloween in America is coming up! You wanna go?"

"Uh, sure. You wanna go back to the LA County Fair first?"

"It's closed. The thirtieth of September, remember?"

He held up a green rupee, and I knew what he was thinking. Bribe them.

"Wait, won't they have-"

He disappeared before I could finish.

"They said they would do it until the thirtieth of October now."

"Can we call a truce with the heroes and bring them along?"

We were silent for a few moments.

"I'll ask Guufu. We might be able to," he finally said. With that, he snapped his fingers and we were back in the sleeping chambers.

"You gonna go?" I asked.

"Right! I'll be right back!"

He disappeared and I went back to my books. Reading had gotten easier ever since I came here. The part on separating the life force was TORN!

"DAMMIT!" I said. Shadow appeared a few seconds later.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"A very important page in this book is torn," I sighed. "Did you here what I said?!"

"I got 'MIT'."

I sighed in relief. The one thing I hate the most is people hearing me curse. The one thing…

"He said we could. But only if we go in disguise. He says that your mom has been looking for you. In fact, all of you are famous!"

"I'M FAMOUS!" I shouted. "Wait a second, are we wanted?!"

"Yep! Quite a large reward too. One thousand dollars. They also want me, since everyone thinks that I kidnapped you and your friends."

"Well," I said. "This is gonna be fu-un!"

~~~LINE BREAK~~~

We teleported in front of the camping heroes.

"Heey!" I said. "We're gonna go to the LA County Fair and we have permission for you to come! You guys comin'?"

"Is this a trick?" Green said.

"If I release the Yellow Maiden, will ya come?" I asked. Green glared at me before nodding.

"If these guys trust you, I guess I will. This once."

"Sweet! But, we need disguises. Apparently, we are wanted for either running away, getting kidnapped, or just plain old 'parents want their kids to come back'. I left her a note!"

Shadow made a backpack appear. It was bright orange, like in _The Hunger Games._ Inside was a bunch of clothes, hair dye, and colored contacts.

"This is yours," he said, handing me a pile of clothes. He summoned a small dressing room and I went inside. I changed and came back out.

I was now wearing a dark gray chiton with red and silver on the bottom. It was fastened with a silver cat's-eye gem on the shoulder. Under it was a silver racer-back tank top and matching leggings. I also a pair of sandal-boots, black of course, with fox fur trim and insulation.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-" I stuttered.

"Love it?" Fritter asked.

"Look like Pittoo," I said. "Only as a girl."

"You don't even have that game. Or a 3DS," Mecha said. I noticed the weapons on his hands.

"NO FAIR! YOU GOT THE TIGER CLAWS!" I shouted. Fritter went into the room, then the Links, then Shadow, then Fuzzy, then Bramble, then Mecha, and finally Yoshi.

Fritter was now in a pair of short shorts with violet flares, a lilac tank top, black vest, and white boots with long violet laces.

Vio has a purple dress shirt, purple slacks, a white belt, and purple tennis shoes.

Green had on a green tank top, a green jacket, green jeans, green tennis shoes, and a black belt. The karate kind, too.

Red had a bright red t-shirt, black jeans, red shoes, and brown belt. A brown bag was slung over his shoulder.

Blue had a blue windbreaker, a blue wife-beater( "I hate you." "TAKE THAT BACK!"), blue jeans, and blue sneakers. He had a black belt, though the normal kind.

Shadow had a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight black t-shirt, a leather jacket, a black pair of boots, and, of course, his belt.

Fuzzy was wearing a pair of green athletic shorts, a green tank top, and green knee-high socks under a pair of black sneakers.

Bramble was in white tunic with a black jacket. There a pair of black jeans under them, with a pair of gray boots and a brown belt decorated with silver and a golden, triangular buckle.

Mecha was in pair of blue jeans, with a navy blue and white striped t-shirt and blue boots.

Yoshi was in a scarlet quarter-sleeve shirt and dark red cotton pants. A pair of leaf-like boots were on his feet.

"I feel weird like this," Fritter said. "It's so feminine!"

"Yeah, well, I feel like an angel," I said. "It feels weird."

"Not done yet!" Shadow said. He handed us each a bottle of dye and a pair of contacts. Mine were bright red; Fritter's were electric blue; Yoshi's were light pink; Mecha's were lime green; Bramble's were pure white; Fuzzy's were pitch black; Vio's were gold; Shadow's were silver; Green's were forest green; Red's was purple; Blue's was bright yellow.

~~~LINE BREAK~~~

It was about dark when we got back, laughing our heads off about what a fun day we had.

"So, I'm guessing the truce is off?" Green said.

"I *snort* guess!" Shadow said.

"Well, I had so much fun today!" I said.

"I don't want to stop!" Fritter wheezed.

"We're off! You can keep the clothes!" Shadow said, teleporting just me and him away, back to Sky Tall Tower.

Vio's pov

We all zonked out as soon as we got back to the camp.

"Hey, Vio?" Fritter asked when she woke up. I had just woken up a few minutes ago.

"Hm?"

"I was wondering, what cha reading?"

I slammed the book I was reading and put it down behind me.

"N-nothing! Just…history!"

"Vio," she said, giving me a death glare that just did not look right on her.

"Um. It does not have anything on how to get a girl."

'I think I pulled that off.'

"Fine."

Next thing you know, there was an arrow pointed at my neck.

"Give me the book, and you don't get hurt."

I handed her the book and turned around, trying to hide my shame.

"Aww. It's…so…romantic! Esper would love it if Shadow did some of these things to her!"

I sighed on the inside and turned back around.

"Why?" I asked.

"Um, I shouldn't teeeeeeell, but she has a major crush on him, which is the reason she's always blushing," she said.

"Oh my Din. Why in Fafore's name would she have a crush on him?"

"Hey! I have a crush on…"

I looked at her, waiting for her to continue. She just stared at the ground, blushing.

"Go on."

"N-no one! We never had this conversation!"

"Fritter…"

"Green! There! I said it!"

For some reason, jealousy built up inside of me.

"Anyways, bye!"

She left, taking her bow and her arrows with her. She went into the nearby forest.

Fritter's pov

I was hunting for some breakfast. I had gotten better at using Esper's bow, though I wasn't as good as Katniss from _The Hunger Games. _I felt bad for lying to Vio, but it had to be done.

A deer crossed my path and I sent an arrow at it. It simply bounced off the hide and it ran off.

"CURSES!" I shouted. A rock could have better.

((Hehehe. Come with me. I can listen and not judge. Just, come along. To the Dark World!))

My reaction: -.-'

Nuff said.

A large black hand grabbed my ankle and dragged me into a portal.

"HEELP! VIOOOOOOO!"

Vio's pov

"HEELP! VIOOOOOOO!"

Fritter's voice rang throughout the camp. I got up, grabbed my sword, and motioned the others.

"Search the grounds! Don't let any stone go unturned!" Green shouted. 'Great, he feels the same way.'

I ran in the direct direction Fritter had went and searched until I found a large black hand.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-!" I screamed as it pulled me into a portal. Everything went black.

When I woke up, I was right next to Fritter. She was still out.

"F-Fritter!"

She groaned and sat up.

"Vio? Where are we?"

"Vio! Fritter!" a voice shouted. It was Green. Anger boiled inside of me. Green helped Fritter up, then let me just sit there. I got up and searched for my sword.

"You too?" Fritter asked as everyone else came into view.

"It looks like the forest, only twisted and…evil," Fuzzy said.

"Huh. I thought this part was supposed to be in the town," Yoshi said.

"Why did you just break the fourth wall?" Bramble said. Yoshi shrugged.

"Anyways. We need to-" Fritter began.

((Hiz. Iz evilz.))

A round shape appeared in the fog. A single eye appeared in the shape. Then it came out of the fog. It was a boulder with an eye in it.

((You wanna spar? I have been wanting one.))

"Um. Can we go?" Red asked. The rock blinked.

((Um, sure.))

We walked by and found a portal back.

"That was…easy. Much easier than what would probably if we hadn't been here!" Fritter chirped.

"The fourth wall! What is wrong with you people?!" Mecha shouted.

I reached out for Fritter's hand, but Green glared at me. I glared back at him.


End file.
